


Wheat and Water

by AlyssiaInWonderland



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Cute, Fluff, Gen, Jim is also adorable, Kinda, Multi, Sort of anyway, Space Husbands, Tumblr Prompt, spock is adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-23 00:29:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11391594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyssiaInWonderland/pseuds/AlyssiaInWonderland
Summary: Jim's past lovers, called his hair golden and his eyes sapphire.Spock thinks otherwise.





	Wheat and Water

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Geritashipper123](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geritashipper123/gifts).



The first love poem Jim Kirk ever received was filled with beautiful clichés. His high-school crush, a handsome, dark-haired boy named Sahid, sent him a veritable ode to his golden hair and sapphire eyes, richer than any trove of pirate treasure. Jim thought Sahid’s brown eyes and hair were the colour of chocolate, his tanned skin rich and his temperament gentle and loving. They found everything a high-school lover would need in each other, and more. Jim had fallen in love, hard and fast; Sahid was beautiful and confident and romantic in all the right ways. Jim spent hours learning to kiss with him, holding hands and running from disapproval. Eventually, as most young lovers do, they parted, but amicably. Jim still kept the poem in his room.

Morgan had stunning green eyes, a wicked smile and skin the colour of sand. They were fiercely loving, passionate in everything they did, and their need to do good in the world made Jim helpless to their affection. Jim fell in love with the way Morgan’s mind was always seeking out ways to help others, how their heart was constantly open and overflowing with an almost desperate empathy. They connected on a deep level, each of them driven to a calling they each felt greater than themselves. It was never a relationship meant to last; they had such different lives, but while Morgan remained on Earth awaiting the departure of the aid ship they volunteered on, Jim drank in what he could of their presence. 

Their relationship was filled with many of Jim’s other firsts – his first police warning (for getting too distracted while leaning on a fence into a locked shipyard), his first blowjob, and his first adventures into kink. Morgan’s teasing, soft, maddening kisses, the sharp glee in their eyes when they managed to make Jim beg for more and strain against the handcuffs, and lazy cuddles and massages. Morgan would sometimes whisper to Jim, while they were both drowsy and in each other’s’ arms, or when they were making love and consumed by desire, tell him his eyes were sapphires that turned a stunning liquid when he came, that his hair was golden strands their hands could bury themselves in to pull his head back for better access to his deliciously biteable neck. Jim wanted to surrender to Morgan’s love and arms forever, but they parted ways as their duties bade them, sadly.

Jim’s next love was a woman, an artist who met him in the park and asked him to model for her. Jemma’s eyes and hair matched his own, and they made a stunning couple. She would draw him in their bed, when he was half asleep, the sunlight catching his hair just right, and he was content to bask in her aesthetic admiration. Romantic and filled with cuddles and chaste kisses, their relationship was a connection that Jim had never before felt or understood. The heat of sexual desire was not present, for either of them, but the romance was intense enough to make his heart beat a thousand times faster. He wanted to dance with her in marble halls, wanted to expose his soul to her and she to him. He hated to say goodbye, and she drew him a stylised picture of himself as a statue, marble body and sapphire eyes and hair burnished with gold leaf.

He fell for Niamh in a moment. Her smile was bright, her eyes warm and intelligent, and she spoke soft and deeper than she preferred. Jim thought her beautiful anyway. Her hair was untameable, wiry and black and curly, and Jim would help her plait it into cornrows, kissing her dark temples with every plait he completed. She would sometimes try to plait his hair, laughing quietly and admiring the golden waves. When she looked into his eyes and tried to give words to his eyes, she called them sapphires, yet she found him far more precious than a mere gem. They parted too, as they fell apart as quickly as they had bonded. Jim was happy to grill her next partner, and if he had pushed hard for signs of transphobia and possibly scared off a few who would have hurt her, he was being a good friend who still loved her dearly.

Jim always tried to make it clear to Spock that he did not expect love poems. He knew that Vulcan’s were not, by nature, openly emotional, and he was more than okay with that. They had melded before; Jim didn’t need words to know that Spock loved him. Spock showed it in brushing their hands together lightly in public, in light touches to his arms over his uniform, and in private in his blushes and secret smiles and laughter. Jim loved to make his lover’s skin flush a delicate green, to nibble his ears and make a small sigh ghost from Spock’s lips. Spock in turn seemed to delight in gaining reaction from Jim, fascinated by his hands and his movements. Spock would gently catalogue every response, making a mental encyclopaedia of Jim’s pleasure and memorising just how to pull him into intense ecstasy.

Jim had told Spock that he needn’t try to compete or describe him as many humans liked to when in love. But sometimes, Spock was stubborn – or rather, Spock was determined to convey his emotions. He found it logical to express his affection for Jim, and he found the words with an ease that surprised him.

“Your smile is bright as the stars, my th’y’la. Your kindness and strength know no bounds of the universe. Your eyes are water and your hair is wheat, and your love is everything to me.”

Spock found himself listening to Jim’s stories of his past loves, unsure if he was right to not be jealous. When he mentioned as much to Jim, he laughed. “You know my heart is yours, Mr. Spock.” Jim grinned fondly. “Perhaps they compared me to gold and sapphires, but my confidence can handle wheat and water.”

“Jim, I feel I must make you aware of something. I did not realise properly the cultural differences between us.” Spock sounded serious now, and Jim’s teasing smile faded. He was usually good at remembering what might be perceived differently in relationships between Vulcan and Earth, but perhaps his well-meant quip had been ill-conceived. He opened his mouth to say as much, but Spock spoke first. “It has come to my attention that on Earth, wheat and water are considered common, and plentiful.”

“That’s true, Spock. Why, is that so important?”

“Jim, when I compare your hair to wheat and your eyes to water, I do not mean to say that they are common. On Vulcan, a desert planet, crops are considered most precious and rare, far more so than metals and gold. Oases amongst hours of dunes sparkle blue with clear waters, safe to drink and beloved by any who seek to travel any distance. To me, your hair is precious as the grains that sustain Vulcan. Your eyes are the colour of water that gives all life.”

“Oh…” Jim breathed, falling in love a little more with Spock’s earnest, concerned expression and the wonderful weight of his words.

“I apologise that I did not realise the differences sooner, that I could correct your misconception, Jim.” Spock drew Jim to him and kissed him lightly. “To me, all of you is more precious than any gem.”

In that moment, Jim knew that while he had loved before, he would never again love another. His hair was wheat and his eyes were water; and his heart, mind, body and soul were Spock’s.

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off a tumblr post by the lovely @flamingbluepanda on tumblr. They are the person I have gifted this to on Ao3 (I have no idea how to tag them, this may be edited in as a tag later when I am more competent XD)
> 
> As ever, I would love to be fed with comments and kudos!! Thank you and I hope you enjoy :) <3


End file.
